


Not Bad

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Kinks, Multi, Paddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Hal had always expected to deal with the Dick Grayson problem sooner or later.





	Not Bad

From the minute Hal had first given into his hormonal urges with Roy, Hal had known that the question of Dick Grayson would come up eventually. The Bat's oldest boy had claimed Roy's heart long ago, back when Hal would have been an asshole for even looking at what Roy had to offer, and Roy Harper had been left behind by one too many people for the boy to ever let go of anyone who had actually loved him, no matter how much they may have hurt him in the past.

While Hal had expected the inevitable Dick Grayson Problem, he'd always figured he'd wind up having to do the "right thing" and walk away once Roy's true love came back into the picture. Not that he wanted to, but sometimes when you cared about someone, you had to make tough choices so they wouldn't have to. 

Hal had to admit that he greatly preferred Grayson's alternate plan to his own. Though he had initially been suspect of the Titan leader's ability to submit to anyone enough to be "theirs," Dick had readily - and enthusiastically - proved Hal wrong.

He probably should have known better, Hal supposed. Batman had taught his kids nothing if not how to follow orders.

Lying on the bed with Grayson curled between himself and Roy, Hal was very appreciative of the boy's ability in that arena, as well as the other skills Grayson had demonstrated. Roy by himself was far from vanilla but adding Grayson to the mix had inspired the best ring kink Hals's ring had ever had the pleasure to be involved in.

"Not bad, son," Hal admitted aloud, stroking his hand possessively down Roy's arm while he spoke to Dick.

Dick turned to look at him, a slight frown on his face.

A gentle tap with one easily-conjured green paddle corrected that.

"Thank you, Sir," Dick said immediately after the paddle connected with the most highly coveted ass on the planet. "But I can do better than ... 'not bad.'"

Hal raised an eyebrow at Roy, challenging that assertion from the man who ought to know the truth better than anyone else in the room.

"Oh, he can," Roy agreed. "Tonight was just the tip of the ice berg, old man."

"I look forward to seeing what else you've got, then, Grayson," Hal responded.

He really did, presuming they could get to that before Ollie, Dinah, or Bruce found out about their arrangement.

Dead men couldn't play games, after all.


End file.
